Collide
by CrimsonWhisper
Summary: Alex and Olivia just cant seem to fight the pull that is bringing them together, do they really want too? SLASH warning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Sadly not mine. Lyrics belong to others as well.

Author: CrimsonWhisper(formely wizard inc.)

Authors notes: All the song lyrics belong to others, and since I'm going to use a lot of diff lyrics im not going to credit each set of lyrics but id be happy to provide song/CD info for anyone interested. This fic is for my girl Kelly, thanks for all the help baby doll, and don't worry there will be 'tongues and naughty bits' eventually :):) . I love you sweetheart.

"Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme, out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide.."

She wanted to know, she had to. Why had Olivia taken one of the bullets for her. Her gut told her it was more than just the job. She would never forget her words, or the look on Olivia's face as she lay there bleeding. With no care to her own wounds, Olivia had held her, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. The wounds would have taken her to the grave had Olivia not taken the brunt of the attack. "Hold on sweetheart, please don't leave me." Those words had stuck with Alex.

"Olivia, why did you do it?" Olivia looked at her thoughtfully, 'because your everything to me, because I was falling for you, free falling without a parachute, because I..' Olivia shook her head to shake the errant thoughts.

"I would die for you, you know." she answered. Alex lowered her gaze from Olivia's, her long blond hair covering her face. She felt choked with emotion.

"I know"

"The worst is over now and we can breath again, I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away…

"Olivia?"

Olivia stopped, turning her head towards Alex.

"What?" , she ground out, trying hard to keep the pain from her voice.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what Alex?", Olivia questioned as she turned to face her fully.

"Like your haunted." Olivia let out a small harsh chuckle.

"Because I am." Although a little voice told her to look away, she kept her gaze locked with Olivia's. "By what?" she asked softly. Olivia held her gaze for a few moments, then she shut them and when they opened again they were wet with unshed tears.

"By what?" Alex asked again.

"By a heart full of you." Olivia replied.

"I lie awake and try to hard not to think of you, but who can decide what they dream?"

Olivia stood on the roof of the precinct, silent and still, letting the cool rain drops slide over her skin. The pieces were coming undone and Olivia could no longer hold back her tears. What she wouldn't give to ease the pain, to hold Alex in her arms. 'hah' she thought bitterly, 'it would only make the slow burn worse, letting her in.' It seamed easier really, to build a mystery around the possessive hold Alex has on her being. It seemed that with every case, with every victim she slipped further, and it was a long way home.

"Liv?" The soft query broke her from her reverie. She turned to see Alex standing before her, hugging herself if only to prevent the cold, wet wind from seeping inside.

"Liv, you ok?" she asked with concern. Olivia turned her face skyward, as if the rain could hold back the truth that threatened to spill from her lips. 'I want you, I want to surround you and never let you go.'

"Yeah, just needed some air, lets get outta this rain."

Alex looked at her a moment longer, a painful curiosity betraying her eyes, then she nodded and turned away.

"I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough, so many things inside that are just like you are taking over.."

Alex felt overwhelmed, Olivia had merely come to discuss details from the case they were working on, and somehow they ended up saying so much more, between the words that they spoke. She needed some air, before the urge to loose herself in Olivia overwhelmed her. Before Alex reached the door Olivia's hand on her shoulder stopped her. With a shallow breath she turned around. Olivia's hand up to caress her cheek, her other hand pulled their bodies closer. Her forehead came to rest against Alex's , her lips hovered uncertainly. Alex could feel Olivia's unsteady breath against her skin. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. A slight fear started uncoiling inside of her. A fear that this was just a cruel dream of her hearts coincidence, it immobilized her.

"So this is what its like to burn." Olivia said softly. Alex shuddered, she was so close, the urge to bring their lips together almost overwhelmed her as she spoke her next words.

"I wish it didn't hurt like this"

"Me too Alex."

"Like a bad star , I'm falling faster down to her, she's the only one who knows, what it is to burn.."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

_"So it's not hard to fall, When you float like a cannonball.."_

Alex couldn't take it anymore, she felt something snap.

"Damnit Olivia, why do you do this to me?" she said with an angry sob.

"Everytime we get close, you...you pull away" her mind searched for the right words," like your going to break me, and all I will do is hurt you in the process." Her frustration and anger chased her elequent vocabulary out the door. She wanted to pound her fists against Olivia's barrier.

"I wish you weren't worth it Olivia" Alex said when she found her voice again. "You hurt me so much sometimes, everytime you walk away from me I feel like im falling apart." Alex could feel the tears falling freely now, but she didnt care anymore. So many times they had come close to each other, only to pull back in fear.

"Why do you do this to me Olivia?" Her eyes locked with Olivia's, shimmering with tears. "I'm yours, can't you see that?" Her anger faded the moment the words left her mouth.

A small sad smile lifted the corners of Olivia's mouth. 'Yep my Alex, fiery ball of passion.' Olivia felt something deep inside her break away, the strings holding her heart were coming undone. She took a step towards Alex.

"I can't take my eyes off of you Alex, even when they are closed, I feel you" She stepped closer, Alex shivered.

"I see you inside me, I can't get you out." She brought her hand to Alex's face, fingers grazing soft skin. Her eyes remained locked with watery green ones. " I see your world falling from my sky and I...I can't let you go." Olivia dipped her head and brushed her lips ever so gently against Alex's.

_"Lost for you, I'm so lost for you...you come crash into me"_

"Sometimes Liv I wonder if you really lo..if its just my Imagination." The tears that Alex once again tried to hold back now ran freely down her cheeks. Olivia quickly closed the distance between them, crushing her lips to Alex's in a bruising kiss. She pressed Alex into the nearest wall, bringing her flush against Alex's sex.

"Sometimes all I can think about is burying myself deep inside you. I want to loose myself in your wetness, do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to loose myself inside of you?" Olivia said, her voice hoarse and rough. Alex sobbed. "Don't you dare say I don't want you." Alex groaned as Olivia's hand made its way under her skirt, fingers brushing against her thigh, so close to her ache. Olivia dipped her head to taste the skin of Alex's neck. Alex squirmed, overcome with the urge to nip at Olivia's shoulder. Olivia smiled against Alex's skin.

"Hike up your skirt alittle more, and show your world to me." Alex let out a noise that was a cross between a chuckle and a groan.

"Are you quoting Dave Matthews Band while you have your hand between my legs?" Olivia just smiled and pressed her lips to Alex's. She nibbled on Alex's botton lip, while her fingers crept higher up a smooth thigh to brush against Alex's heat. Fingers stilled, she brough her head back to take in Alex's flushed features, wanting that sign.

Alex couldnt find the words, Olivia was too close, everything was too hot.

"Please?" ,she didnt know where she grabbed the word from, "Please Liv." her voice rough with tears and want, Olivia once again brought her lips close and snaked her tounge out for another taste of Alex's lips. She removed her hand from Alex's heat and brought her thigh up, grinding it against Alex's heat. Alex's eyes drifted shut and she let out a strangled noise. Doubt nawed at Olivia's brain.

"I should'nt be doing this, we are in your office." She took in the flush creeping up Alex's neck. 'One taste, just one taste couldnt hurt.'

"Oh God Live i don't care." With a groan born of frustration Olivia tore herself from Alex. Her breathing hard and heavy she took a step back. She had to stop now, before she tore Alex's cloths from her right in the middle of the office. Taking in a flushed beautiful Alex against the wall in the DA's office was not a good idea. Tempting, as Alex's eyes met hers in aroused confusion, but not a good idea.

_"Tied up and twisted the way I like to be, for you, for me.."_

If a knock at her door at one in the morning put a look of confusion on Olivia's face, then opening the door to find a crying Alex on her doorstep gave her the look of a monkey doing a math problem. Wordlessly she let Alex inside. She didnt know what to say. Her eyes once again took in Alex's tears. She stepped close and reached out to brush the tears away, fingertips lingering on Alex's face.

"I've made you cry alot lately, haven't I?" Olivia said softly. Alex was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Yeah you have." Alex replied, which caused Olivia to frown.

"I'm so sorry Alex." Alex stepped into Olivia, her arms snaking around a slim waist while her head came to rest on Olivia's shoulder.

"Alex can I ask you something?" Alex lifted her head from Olivia's shoudler to look in her eyes, tilting her head in question.

"How the hell did you find my apartment?" In all the years they had know each other and been friends, they had gone out or spent time at Alex's place. Olivia often wondered if Alex even knew where her apartment was located. Alex's eyes krinkled in amusment at Olivia's question.

"I'm a very resourceful ADA Olivia", Alex answered placing her head back on Olivia's shoulder,"I asked Elliot." Olivia tightened her arms around Alex and chuckled. Long moments passed before they spoke again, both content to stand quietly and hold each other.

"Olivia i'm tired." Olivia smiled and led Alex to her bedroom. She pulled out an oversized t-shirt from her drawer for Alex to wear, then pulled back the covers while Alex changed. They climbed into bed together and Alex snuggled up close, resting her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia ran her fingertips up and down Alex's arm in a slow, lazy caress. The urgency of their previous encounters no longer hanging over them like a cloak. Now she was content with in simple caress.

"Space travel is exhausting." Olivia said on a yawn, speaking for the first time since they came into the bedroom.

"huh?" Alex said, not quite connecting Olivia's thought. Olivia yawned again and chuckled.

"We've been orbiting each other for so long..." Her voice trailed off. Alex simply sighed and drifted off to sleep.

_"If love is a labor ill slave til the end, I wont cross these streets until you hold my hand.." _

END

welllll folks that be it. sure took my time typin up the second part. I originally had another ending, which was much more grahpic(think sex), but i just went witht this, i suppose i could type up the other ending. i dont know. hope everyone liked.


End file.
